


silver and gold

by rycnbergara



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed, CUTE OKAY, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I love these nerds, M/M, Pining, ryan and shane, shane and ryan, shyan, this has been in my head since the fucking goatman EPISODE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycnbergara/pseuds/rycnbergara
Summary: "Dude, stop!"orShane is being an idiot in the woods and Ryan can't stand the possibility of not having him.





	silver and gold

Ryan should’ve known, right?

 

He should’ve known, in hindsight, that getting Shane as a co-host wasn’t going to _cure_ his feelings. He should’ve known it was only going to make them _worse._

But stupidly, _so_ stupidly, he’d agreed back then, stars undoubtedly in his eyes when Shane had grinned and said “Great.” The weight of Brent leaving was finally off his chest (though it was good riddance, it had certainly been stressful), and he could only see a way forward where he could get rid of these ridiculous feelings and move the fuck on.

 

Only it couldn’t be a simple as that, could it?

 

From then on, he and his tall friend had travelled all over America, to creepy hospitals and haunted ships and yet, the swirling storm inside him still refused to relent. He was maybe, kind of, beginning to entertain the idea that the feelings for Shane may _never_ go away. His laugh, _oh,_ his laugh, was maybe (definitely) Ryan’s favourite sound in the world. The way he would casually place his body in front of Ryan at the mildest of threats made the smaller man _melt_.  Here they were at the Goatman’s Bridge, and Ryan was attempting to hide the blush in his cheeks as Shane was asking if he was okay, because _holy shit, Shane was so protective,_ and Ryan was nodding and blushing and honestly, he would give so much to stay in this position forever, feeling loved and wanted and _looked after._

 

Shane’s beautiful laugh had echoed around the bridge multiple times since they’d arrived, certainly when Ryan had begun unbuttoning his trousers to attach his holy holster. The laughter to match had rippled through Ryan’s throat before he could stop it as he let out a witty reply. With Shane, everything felt so natural, so familiar, so _easy_. There was something about the tall man that made Ryan’s heart beat faster, and yet put him at ease. _It_ was confusing, but nothing about _Shane_ was confusing.

 

Shane was a natural at putting anybody at ease, usually using humour to replace their fear or nerves or stress with laughter. For Ryan, he had to do this a lot more than one would initially imagine. There were all the haunted locations, for instance, but also crushing deadlines and anxiety-inducing meetings that Ryan had to adhere to which meant Shane really had his work cut out. Ryan knew this, and it made him feel…kinda _bad,_ for making Shane comfort him again and again, but it felt nice to have someone he could always be vulnerable with.

 

Ryan should’ve known, he should’ve known that Shane would become the most precious thing he had in his life.

 

Stepping foot on that goddamn bridge was the first moment of the night that Ryan, in all honesty, had been dreading, but Shane was there with a gentle joke and a wheeze in his throat that made the whole idea of this location all the less intimidating. Sure, he was here, at a location seemingly infested with one of the most vicious demons known in all of history, but he was here with _Shane_ , so was it really as bad as it seemed?

 

Well, he was still fucking nervous, but he had the biggest source of comfort he could imagine doing it beside him.

 

The second was knocking on the bridge. The idea of seeing glowing fucking eyes that _belonged to a demon_ somewhere in the distance sent chills down his spine, but Shane wheezing and spluttering about how the whole thing was _horseshit, Ryan,_ took most of the fear away, and now, once he had knocked on the bridge, the frantic look around was more curiosity rather than panic, and when they didn’t see anything, the sheer relief was tied with gratitude. Shane had managed to save his ass from a panic-incited spiralling, and for that Ryan was blushingly grateful.

 

The third was entering the woods. The woods where cults would sacrifice cats _,_ so much that pet stores _stopped selling them._ The idea that they were now potentially surrounded by people with such absurdly violent intent, made Ryan nearly shit himself, truth be told. Shane’s voice oddly, the deeper into the woods they got, was putting Ryan less and less at ease, and he knew the reason. People, as Shane had said, are potentially bigger threats than ghosts and demons, especially as he couldn’t use his holy water to fight them off. If people were looking to seriously injure or kill the two of them, there was genuinely not much either of them could do about that. That knowledge chilled Ryan to his core, and he was more scared than he had ever been in his life, he thought.

 

The worst part was that Shane was _antagonising_ them. Begging them to hurt him, to reveal their location, trying to interrupt their sacrificial rituals, if they happened to be taking place. Ryan was following him awkwardly, imploring him to stop, declaring that he was crazy, but nothing was working. Shane continued to march through the woods, yelling for all to hear that sacrificing cats was, quite frankly, illegal and when he caught them, they would be done for. Shane didn’t take into consideration the fact that he was 6’4” of lanky limbs and had such a kind heart that he couldn’t, probably, hurt a fly. Ryan, on the other hand, was taking all of this into consideration.

 

“Who’s over here?!”

 

“Dude, stop it! Shut the fuck up, I can’t lose you!”

 

Shane froze in place. He slowly pivoted around to face Ryan, who had his eyes trained on the ground and his hands clasped over his mouth after the realisation of what he had just confessed. Not that what he had said wasn’t true, it was the fact that it was far _too_ true, and he felt too exposed after revealing it. He depended on Shane to calm him down and balance him out, otherwise he was certain his life would consist of a stressed out, scared frenzy, of late nights and constant fear until he crashed. No, Shane was his everything, pretty much, and Ryan didn’t want to think about where he would be if he didn’t have Shane.

 

“Look at me.”

 

 _No,_ Ryan thought. _Don’t make me, please._

The soothing elements of Shane’s voice slowly lifted Ryan’s head from where his eyes had been concentrated on the ground, his lip loosening from where it had been clamped between his teeth, his hands lowering from his mouth to fidget awkwardly beside him. He met Shane’s eyes, which were sparkling with what Ryan could only describe as _elation,_ and the grin that was plastered on the tall man’s face made Ryan feel at ease, somehow, and he decided that maybe his confession wasn’t quite so bad. Shane took his hand, and slowly, they made their way out of the woods, Shane flipping off the crew and all their shit-eating grins, and they jumped back into the car, Ryan breathing out the stale air in his lungs at last, and he drove away from that fucking bridge once and for all.

 

Neither of them were hurt, and as their usual banter flowed on the car journey back to the hotel, Ryan felt the most comfortable he had been in a long time.

 

****

 

They were back at the hotel.

 

The car journey had been so natural, so familiar, so _easy,_ just like everything ever was with Shane. He felt vulnerable but in an agreeable way this time. They had arrived at the hotel and Ryan, being Ryan, had stumbled up the stairs, and Shane had caught him by his hand and he hadn’t _technically_ let go yet and Ryan was enamoured, in all honesty, by the way Shane’s hand covered his own almost entirely and how warm it was. If it wasn’t so cliché, Ryan might have said there were sparks at every point Shane’s hand met with Ryan’s, or he might’ve said that his heart was skipping every few beats due to his excitement and a permanent blush was dusted upon his cheeks. But Ryan knew those things were cliché, so instead he would just say it felt…nice.

 

Yeah, nice.

 

And Shane was beaming from ear to ear, and Ryan’s entire body warmed from the sight of it, and they broke the contacts of their hands only to push together the single hotel beds, and turn on the TV and order the room service of a _shit-ton_ of popcorn, and Ryan laid in Shane’s protective arms for the rest of the evening, binge-watching _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ and laughing together for minutes hours, an eternity, Ryan couldn’t be sure. Shane, without a sound, began drawing calming circles on Ryan’s arm, and the smaller man looked up at him in question.

 

“This might sound…a little sudden.” Shane started, a little hesitant. “But I think I might be in love with you.”

 

It was a stupid grin, the one that flew to Ryan’s face, as his eyes flickered from Shane’s eyes to his lips. “I think I might be in love with you, too.”

 

And suddenly, Shane was kissing him, and it was natural, familiar and easy, much like everything else with Shane was. As their lips worked in harmony, Shane’s hands fell to the small of Ryan’s back to pull him in closer, and Ryan’s fingers flew to Shane’s hair and they ran through it carefully, treasuring every millisecond of their closeness.

 

And if, when they pulled apart, their foreheads pressed against each other, their silence speaking every single word necessary and a thousand more, if Shane had wrapped his arms once more around Ryan and Ryan had nuzzled into Shane’s neck, then that would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> heyayaya
> 
> i wanted to write something again bc i missed it!! shoutout to dana for the gentle encouragement on this one i love her
> 
> also yes this has actually been a draft since the fucking goatman episode you can tell how great i am at procrastination woah boy
> 
> also yes i know i italicise wayyy too much let me live


End file.
